


[untitled] #9

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Liverpool, Willem II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami in 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #9

What can you say? No one is stupid enough to miss their past.

Except you. Everything seemed to be better a mere year ago.

Except the club. You're sort of glad to have left Willem II and be at Liverpool now, but it's still hard because football is a tougher and a more sensitive subject here.

You fell in love with the town at first glance; you just simply love it. And the team; the team you think of fondly, after such little time.

But still, inside, you feel doubt about this _huge_ change. The ripple effect: you change one thing, your whole life changes.

You are a boat, sailing across seas, leaving behind stains in the water.

You leave calm waters behind you.

But the calm: it is treacherous.


End file.
